1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for organizing storing and coordinating the combined use of topical agents for the treatment of disorders including respiratory tract disorders for the purpose of reducing medication error and increasing therapeutic compliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many drugs are utilized by patients over a period of time in varying amounts and in varying order to provide for their effective administration. Packaging has been developed for aiding the user of such drugs to comply with the proper administration over the proper time period. The dispensing apparatus associated with such multiple-day administrative drugs are typically directed to the administration of pills or capsules, or similar solid medication.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,080, for example, discloses a tray having individual compartments for pills which may contain a week""s medication with indicia indicating the day of the week and time of the day the medication is to be taken.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,670 discloses another device comprising a support on which are located two different ingestible medicinal substances in a single dose form with an adjacent portion for instructional information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,819 discloses a covered pill tray of rectangular configuration having an array of open-topped compartments to hold a supply of medication arranged by the day and time of taking the medication.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,849 discloses a method and another type of dispenser for the storage and dispensing of calendar-oriented pills.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,490 discloses an organizational tool for a lay person to organize topical medications together with oral medications into a single organizational treatment device with clear indicia and coordinated instructions and a method of reducing medication error and for enhancing compliance of combined topical/systemic modality therapeutic regimens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,241 discloses an organizational tool for a lay person to organize combined topical medication regimens into a single organizational treatment device with clear indicia and coordinated instructions and a method of reducing medication error and for enhancing compliance of combined topical modality therapeutic regimens. This patent, however, does not disclose or include the incorporation of topical moisturizing and wetting agents in such devices and methods, nor include administration of topical agents by means other than aerosolization, such as by intranasal drops or lavage.
Therefore, what is needed is a device and method that incorporates topical moisturizing and wetting agents. What is further needed is a device and method that includes the administration of topical agents by means other than aerosolization.
Because the respiratory mucosa is structured as a conduit for air, it is possible to deliver medication topically to the respiratory mucosa. Often it is advisable for individuals suffering from respiratory tract disorders such as rhinitis, bronchitis, or asthma to utilize a combination of aerosols as a treatment regimen. Treatments that necessitate a multiplicity of topical components pose a number of problems for patients. Such multiple medication treatments may be a source of confusion and frustration that can result in medication error or lack of compliance.
The multiplicity of components may lack coordinating indicia and instructions for verifying the multiple component use together. Patients may confuse the various medications with one another. Individual components may be lost, misplaced, or ignored. This is particularly so with instructions issued separately from the medication. Without proper organization, the least used, least immediate acting, or least obvious acting components, even if important and offering enhanced long-term effect, are often the ones most likely to be lost or ignored. Furthermore, in spite of careful oral and written instruction from the health care provider, many patients are known to use what they have conveniently available.
These haphazard applications not only result in treatment failure, but also result in further expense for the patient. The patient will eventually have to seek additional professional medical consultation. This involves additional medical personnel time and expense to instruct and organize therapy for these individuals. Additionally, cost factors and outcomes are now being carefully considered by medical groups.
There is a need for devices and methods of the present invention which help patients be more cognizant of their proper medication treatment and therapy regimens. The present invention improves and fosters patient compliance. The present invention provides not only a means of further instruction but also provides an organizational tool that can save additional medical personnel expenditures. Successful therapy is less costly than unsuccessful treatment. Unsuccessful treatment eventuates in prolonged illness, multiple illnesses, multiple clinic visits, or hospitalizations. The devices and methods of the present invention greatly help overcome these noted problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system that will help patients be more aware of their medication treatment and therapy regimens. It is a further object of the present invention to improve and ensure patient compliance. It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a system that incorporates topical moisturizing and wetting agents. It is yet a further object of the present invention to include instructions and administration of topical agents by means other than aerosolization.
The present invention achieves these and other objectives by providing a system for the treatment of respiratory disorders that require a combined topical agent regimen and a method for reducing medication error and enhancing therapeutic compliance of combined topical agents for treatment of such disorders. The system includes a unifying dispensing container that is prepackaged for a user. The unifying container holds at least two topical agents in multi-dosage units, indicia for distinguishing these agents and instructions for their coordinated use together as a single therapeutic regimen. Spacer devices and apparatus to measure outcomes of using the topical agents may also be included. Multi-dosage unit means more than one dosage of the contained agent is available within the unit. The present invention also includes a method of reducing medication error and enhancing therapeutic compliance of combined topical agents for treatment of respiratory disorders. The method includes obtaining a prepackaged, unifying container of the present invention and utilizing the topical agents according to the administration instructions incorporated within the prepackaged container.